Daughter By Choice
by reckiewriter
Summary: During the time when all we new about the 2nd daughter of the President was that there was one, Megan story was created..
1. Chapter 1

Megan looked out at the sea of heads that were bent over the last test of the term... Megan had felt bad that her students that they had to struggle with annual placement testing prior to their spring break, but she shook it off because she would be left to mark them on her spring break. Looking at the clock Megan stood up from her desk and clapped her hands.

"Alright class time is up. If you would please put your pencils down and the last person in each row collect the tests please." There was a bit of movement as the class did as she asked. With the papers collected Megan sighed and the smiled at the children. The students quickly relaxed as they watched their teacher move to the front of her desk and sat down on the top.

"So how was the test?" Megan asked to start the end of the day conversation. There was a collective groan and Megan nodded in acceptance. "I'll have them marked for you when you come back. Then I'll schedule the private meetings to go over the results, they'll help with your placement in your jr high classes next fall." Megan looked at her students. "What do you have planned for your break?" The children looked more interested and soon Megan was hearing about travels to the west, south coasts, and hockey or music programs. The private academy was full of wealthy families that could afford such things, and the children came to expect it. Megan listened with interest.

"What are you going to do Ms Casey?" Sally Potts asked as the discussion slowed.

"I'm going to visit my parents." Megan admitted as she brushed a stray lock of blond hair behind her ear.

"Were do they live?" Asked another student.

"Well, originally they are from New Hampshire just like I am, but now they live in Washington DC." Megan shared.

"Are you going to see the White house?" Gavin asked. The young boy was fixated on Government and Politics.

"I sure am." Megan nodded. "I'm actually going to stay there."

"You are?" The class gasped.

"How do you get to do that?" Fraiser asked.

"Well my father is the President of the United States, and he lives there. So I get to stay there when I visit." The room soon erupted in excited chatter and Megan patiently answered all the questions that the children asked. Finally the question she was waiting for came.

"You last name is not Bartlet..." Someone announced.

"Well actually it is. I go by my birth name though so I have a bit more privacy."

"Birth name?" Kelly asked

"I'm adopted; President Bartlet and his wife adopted me when I was a bit younger then you all. So when they did that they told me that it was important for me to keep my birth parents name too." Megan patiently told the children. The bell rang allowing for a sudden change in attention. The children scrambled to collect their belongings.

"Please take your homework home please. I'll be collecting the book reports the Monday we return." Megan called out and the children all groaned but did as she said. With bids of farewell the children flowed out into the hallway now a sea of blue and green uniforms. Slowly walking to the back of the classroom Megan picked up the things that were left behind and deposited them into their rightful places. Then she sorted the journals and placements tests and put them into her briefcase.

"So you told your class today?" Ethan asked as he popped his head into their classroom.

"I did, I think some of them knew, but being first years at the school if they don't get to mingle with the older kids much so to was surprise to some."

"Are you off now?" Ethan asked as leaned on the door frame of the classroom.

"Yup, I'm just going to go get Riley" Megan nodded.

"So are you going to be alright?" Ethan asked as Megan started towards the head office to collect her mail before leaving.

"I'll be fine, I haven't been to the White house since my father took office, but I did remember how to get there." Megan smiled as they walked down the hall. Once inside the office Megan checked her box collected the items to Ethan. "Riley will keep me company and I'll call you when I get there alright?"

"I could drive out with you." Ethan offered.

"Mo, you couldn't. You need to see after my plants and mail while I'm gone like I asked of you last night."

"I could still come and drive home tomorrow." Ethan continued. Megan smiled at his persistence.

"I'm going to be fine you worry too much. Stay here and write your thesis like a good boy and I'll see you in a week. Give me a hug and stop worrying." Megan hugged Ethan and they soon parted company. It wasn't hard to see that Ethan wanted to have some time alone with Megan, but this week was going to be full with her visit. Pulling out of the school parking lot she waved to some of the students still waiting for rides and headed up the laneway to the main road. Driving up infront of the house that she rented Megan stopped and got out, walking up the short walkway she opened the door to be greeted by her companion and protector Riley.

"Riley you and I are in for a long drive is you ready for it?' Megan kissed the soft nose of the dog and Riley wagged his tail. Slipping into the front room Megan grabbed her few bags and hook the leash onto Riley's collar and headed out the door. After settling the dog into the back seat Megan put her things into the trunk, and came around.

"Are you up for some of Sian's speeches Riley? Sam sent me a few to listen to on my way up and I thought we'd do just that." The dog whined softly and Megan soon had the car filled with the familiar and deep voice of her father. The ride up was long, full of Friday traffic and after a full day of testing and preparing for them Megan was relieved to see the White house looming in front of her tired eyes. Pulling up to the gate Megan rolled down her window at the guard's station.  
"Hi," Megan greeted the young man.  
"Can I help you?" The man asked in all formality.

"You could open the gate."

"Sorry miss; this is a gate for expected guest of the President and his family."

"I am family." Megan replied. "My name is Megan Casey Bartlett."

"I'm sorry, miss, but so were the last three women that came to the gate."

"Well I'm not going to sit here and argue about this all night." Megan turned in her seat and instead of taking her identification out of her bag; she grabbed her cell phone and pushed the familiar number into the phone. Putting it to her ear she listened for the ringing. "Charlie hi, its Megan is my father there by any chance? Good. Hi Siah... Yes I know it's later then you were expecting me but... I am actually right outside the gate... I'm having some problems proving that I'm actually expected." Megan paused a moment and looked at the guard. She handed the phone over to him. "He wants to talk to you." Megan told him and the guard took the phone cautiously.

"Yes sir. I understand sir. Yes, Yes Yes sir. So sorry sir. I'll do so right away sir." The guard handed Megan back the phone.

"I'm sorry Miss Barlet." The guard mumbled and went to open the gate.

"Well Riley I think we're finally here." Megan sighed as she pulled into the reserved parking spot and was greeted by several secret service agents as she walked towards the private entrance of the White house.


	2. Chapter 2

-1 As Megan made her way into the White House, she let go of Riley's leash and went further into the house.

""Meg!" Abby Called from the top of the stairs leading to the residence.

"Abby!" Megan called back and rushed up the stairs, the minute Megan noticed that Riley was headed towards her mother Megan called out… "Riley Sit.. Stop." The dog dropped to a seated position the moment the order was given and looked at Megan.

"That was amazing." Abby noted and embraced her middle daughter.. "I am so glad to see that you're here in one piece. I was starting to get worried when you hadn't shown up at seven like you were supposed to. How did you manage to get Riley to sit like that so quickly?" Abby asked still amazed by the way the dog had stopped and listened.

"That's a question for the Secret Service, I just call the commands as I was taught." Megan admitted and Abby laughed.

"You were supposed to get a dog that would protect you Megan, not one that looks like it would lick you to death." Abby informed dryly.

"Riley it's alright to come and meet Abby." The dog stood up and came to them tail wagging and bent on some attention. Megan petted the dog and then continued. "The agent who brought Riley out said that if I was to like I was in danger or someone approaches me without my commanding him to stop that he was trained to attack. I haven't seen him in actually action but I believed the handler. I've seen how they train the other dogs."

"Does your father know you're here?" Abby asked as she helped Megan with her things and started to lead her back up the stairs.

"He should know. I had to call him from the gate. The guard didn't believe that I was the actual Megan Bartlett."

"You're kidding!" Abby gasped and Megan nodded her head. "Well we'll have to figure out a way of making people know that you're here and who you say you are." Abby started to walk towards some closed doors. "I suppose that if you came to visit more then once you wouldn't have this problem you know." Abby went to one of the doors and opened it grandly.

"Siah has been in office a year and half Abby. I was here when he was sworn in. I've been to Camp David several time and we spent Christmas at the farm in New Hampshire last year." Megan sighed. "You don't come and visit me enough either you know."

"That trip through Japan was fun though." Abby nodded when she thought about previous summer's formal visit. Abby put Megan's things down. "Are you hungry? I can have the kitchen send something up."

"No, when I stopped to give Riley a break I grabbed something the."

"I'll let you settle in then," Abby turned to leave.

"No wait Abby. I haven't seen you for weeks, you can stay and visit. Tell me something new, do you have plans for this week for me? Are there going to be any surprises that I should be aware of?"

"Well the plans are well in place for Wednesday. I was able to get us some tickets for a show at the Kennedy Centre for Monday night. Siah wants to have a family dinner on Sunday after mass, but other than that I thought you might like to take a few days to rest and relax."

"Mallory and I have plans for Thursday afternoon. We're going for dinner I think." Megan then went to her briefcase and opened it. " I have marking to do, placement reports are due next week too." Megan then sat down next to her mother. "You look tired."

"Oh my Gentle Spirit you do notice things." Abby smiled at her daughter. "This job is very busy and I must admit that I do get tired with all the coming and going but I'm fine. I'm glad that you are here and that you staying for the week. It will be nice to catch up and be together." Abby paused and looked at her daughter. "You're father wanted me to tell you that while you're in D.C you will have a complete Secret Service detail." Megan crinkled her nose and looked at Riley.

"Why? I already have Riley."

"While you are in the city Meg, you will have protection your father won't see it any other way. Zoe's had a few close calls and it makes your father less stressed when he knows that his girls are protected." Abby shared quietly, Megan nodded without response. There was a quiet knock on the door and woman popped her head inside the room.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but there is a phone call for you." Abby stood to leave.

"I'll take it the study." Abby suggested and the woman left. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night." Megan bid and waited on the bed for a few moments quietly, Riley came up and rested his head on her lap and made a small whimper. "Well Riley I don't think we're in the country anymore. You've been demoted.." Megan went to change into some comfy clothes and settled down with a few journals.

Stretching, Megan realized that she had been reading for quite some time and Riley was pacing the door. "Are you in need of a break?" Megan asked her protector. The dog sniffed at the door and Megan slipped on a sweater and went in search for a place for Riley to do his business.

"Megan what are you still doing up?" Jed's voice echoed up the stairs as Megan came down. Megan soon found herself in her fathers arms.

"I could ask you the same question." Megan finally managed to get out. "You aren't coming back from your office now are you?"

"You didn't answer my question first." Jed started.

"I'm looking for a place for Riley to his business."

"Come on I'll show you." Jed smiled and showed Megan a small courtyard for Riley to have a break.

"Ron told me when he was finished training Riley. I never got to meet him before they took him up to you."

"Well you can spend some time with Riley this week. I learned that he was demoted for real people while I'm visiting."

"This is the White House Megan, I know you feel that you are independent enough not to need anything more than Riley, but you do." Jed rocked on his feet and sighed. Megan clapped her hands and Riley came to her.

"If you're just now looking for a place to run your dog now, what have you been doing since you last called?"

"Grading papers." Megan admitted. "Apparently I've developed some workaholic traits. Must have been from all the habits I watched from my parents over the years."

"Good night Megan." Jed sighed as the two walked back up the stairs. "I'm already getting grief from your mother, it's good to see that I'm going to get it from my daughter as well."

"It's because I love you." Megan smiled and let her father kiss her on the forehead before they parted company.

"I love you too. I'm glad you're home to visit. I'll see you in the morning." With that Megan turned into her room and prepared for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Clipping the leash onto Riley first thing the next morning Megan opened the door to see a young man not much older than her standing just outside her room.

"Are you Jackson?" Megan asked as the dog went to him to sniff him out. "Just put your hand out she's normally friendly if she like I'm not in danger."

"Yes mame… My name is Oliver Jackson… Please call me Jackson most people do."

"Well first things first, not even my students call me mame yet. Please call me Megan." Megan smiled as Riley cam back to Megan. "Second thing is, have you a route in mind? Riley and I are ready to go."

"Yes a route has been arranged." Jackson nodded and the two of them soon found themselves out the door and beyond the protection of the gates of the White House. |By the time they got back, Megan finally was able to look at the agent. He looked winded.

"I should have warned you about my running. Riley likes to take a good pace. Are you alright?:" Megan asked and took a drink of water that had been left just outside the doors to Residence.

"I'm fine. I haven't run that fast for awhile, but its good to be pushed." The young man admitted.

"Well I'm going inside for some breakfast and a shower. Are you able to change too?"

"As long as you don't leave the building in the next half hour I will be ready…"

"Promise." Megan smiled again and went inside with Riley.\

"Megan? Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" C.J greeted. C.J was dressed in what Megan assumed was Saturday casual. She wore a pair of designer jeans and silk shirt, they gave each other a quick hug before C.J realized how sweaty Megan was. "Still running?"

"Yes, Agent Riley has been pushing my run speeds to new personal bests." Megan admitted.

"Agent Riley? I was unaware that you had a detail at home, when did that change?"

"It hasn't C.J. Agent Riley is that Labrador that just went up the stairs." Megan laughed and C.J looked a bit more confused.

"I new about the guard dog, just didn't know he was an agent."

"Well his official papers say so." Megan smiled. "I guess the Secret Service like to give all their trainees a title. What are you doing here on a Saturday? Doesn't my dad give any of his staff any time off?"

"I had some work to do for Wednesday. I need to be prepared for anything that the press may through at us." C.J admitted.

"I'm sure you're going to do fine, every time I've turned on C-Span you've looked great and answer all the questions that you can."

"You sound like a teacher when you talk like that." CJ responded dryly to the comment.

"I am a teacher C.J or have you forgotten?"

"Stop by my office later, we'll catch up on life." C.J offered before turning to leave.

"I'd like that." Megan waved good bye to C.J and the watched the tall red headed woman walk with authority down the hallway.

Abby was already in her office when Megan found her an hour later. With the last of her breakfast still in her bowl she knocked to alert her mom that she was there.

"Good morning…" Megan greeted as she was waved in.

"How was your run this morning?" Abby asked as Megan poked around the office.

"Good.. Agent Jackson was able to keep up.." Megan turned to the shelves. "You've moved a lot of your stuff into this office. It's neat to see some of this stuff again. Brings back memories."

"Well I'm sure you'd remember, You spent so many hours at the clinic growing up, I thought you'd be a doctor for sure."

"Until I nearly failed Grade 11 chemistry." Megan reminded.

"You made up for it in other subjects."

"I managed to get a scholarship for college."

"Yes, although your father and I would have helped you through."

"I know…" Megan sat down at one of the table in the office. "I brought some of my marking. Would you mind if we just worked together here for a bit.."

"I'd like that." Abby admitted and the two got back to their work without much more discussion. Riley reminded Megan that he needed a break and Megan sighed.

"The call of nature wins every time." Megan admitted to her mother with a grin. "I guess the rest of this will have to wait till later. Did you want a break too?"

"No, I'm still trying to finish these letters. Why do you go out towards the winter garden. There is a lot of space for Riley to stretch out."

"Thanks. I'll see you later." Megan put everything back in her small portfolio and left it on the desk outside her room before heading outside. On her way back in Megan got distracted by some of the art on the walls.

"If that isn't Megan Bartlett, then I don't know who it could be!" Sam's familiar voice soon echoed down the hallway and Megan turned to see him striding quickly towards her. Riley not knowing he was a friend started to growl and pull at his leash. "Whoa!"

"Riley stop…" Megan ordered and the dog sat down and looked calm again.

"What did I do?" Sam asked as he waited for the two to come closer.

"Approached with too much threat." Megan admitted and allowed Sam to hug her as they reached each other.

"Well now that I've found you.. I'm taking your to others." Sam pulled Megan towards the West Wing..

"Look who I found!" Sam announced as he brought her closer to the people working.

"Well it's about time you came to see us! You came in last night so why didn't you come then?" Josh greeted and hugged Megan.

"I was tired." Megan admitted. "Plus I thought you'd already left for the evening. I didn't get in till 8:30."

"Well we were here. Live with it?" Josh smiled.

"I was thinking of visiting Siah.. I'm glad I got distracted.."

"So am I.." Leo's voice came from the others side of the door.

"Leo!" Megan gasped and went to hug the older man. "I missed you!"

"You could and visit more often… you don't live that far away."

"I know, don't remind me." Megan sighed in agreement realizing that she had left this second family in the dust these past months. Megan was soon sharing stories about her students and laughing at some of the stories that were offered by the senior staff.

"So this is were you are hiding!" Zoe's voice came from the doorway and she came to sit down amongst the group.

"I didn't think I'd see you till tomorrow at church!" Megan admitted and Zoe sighed. "I wasn't planning, but mom called and said something about a dinner that she had forgotten about and that mom and dad were going to be busy tonight after all and that she didn't want you to lonely so I came by." Zoe admitted and as she shared that everyone started to look at their watches and the clock on the wall.

"We need to be getting ready as well."

"What type of dinner is it?" Megan asked.

"A supporters dinner." Leo sighed and the group broke up as he said that and soon Megan was left with hers sister.

"Come on my sister… Lets go bowling." Zoe giggled and took her sister by the hand lead her out of the bullpen and back into the main building. With a fun night of visiting with her sister Megan fell asleep marking papers.. Jed came into her room and turned off the light.

"Well that's a habit she picked up from you." Abby admonished as she pulled the blankets up around Megan's shoulders

"She is her fathers daughter I suppose." Jed admitted and two left quietly. "Protect her boy…" Jed whispered as he petted the dogs head.


	4. Chapter 4

Are you ready?" Sam asked as he saw Megan coming through the bullpen towards him.

"I am."

"Did you want me to look over your speech?"" Sam asked for the tenth time that week.

"No Sam, I don't need you to look it over. Remember that my Siah offered your job to me before he offered it to me."

"Don't rub it in." Sam looked wounded. "the President is waiting in his office.'"

"Alright lets get this show on the road."

"Are you sure you don't want me to look over your speech before you go out into the media storm?" Toby asked as the group gathered numbers towards the Oval Office.

"No, It's fine Toby. What I have written is strong enough. It doesn't reflect any issues or concerns that are not relevant to the event today."

"Your outfit looks great." Donna offered as she handed some last minute things to Josh before heading back into the bullpen.

"Thanks!" Megan returned over her shoulder.

"Meg how are you doing?" Jed greeted as they all came into the office and Jed saw his daughter amongst them.

"I'm doing fine… How are you doing?" Meg returned and hugged her father and then smiled at her mother who stood close behind her husband.

"They're ready." C.J announced from another door to the office.

"Are you ready to share with the country our story?" Megan asked as she took hold of her father's hand.

"I think it's time." Jed agreed and followed the group out of the office towards the East Room. Megan stood beside her mother and Zoë who had caught up with the group as they filed into the East Room. Megan listened to her father welcome everyone to the press conference and then shared the importance of adoption and foster parenting of older children. Megan's stomach gave a little flutter of nerves as she heard her name called and stepped forward to the podium squeezing her father's hand as they passed by each other.

"I would like to take this time to thank everyone for coming today. As my father has just introduced, my name is Megan Casey Bartlett and to most of you I'm recognized as the 2nd daughter of the 1st family. What many of you don't know is that although, Jed and Abby Bartlett are my parents today, they are actually not my biological parents. I was born to Milton and Ruth Casey. I was their only child, and I was the apple of their eye. My mother read me bedtime stories, played dolls with me and took me to my first ballet when I was four. My father taught me how to throw a baseball and ran with me in my first 3 mile race when I was seven. They chased monsters out from under my bed with a flashlight and never needed a reason to hug me or tell me that they loved me. I grew up with the belief that all little girls were called princess and that with their protecting arms around me I would be safe and loved by them my entire life."

Megan paused for a moment as she turned the page of her speech. "My life changed one afternoon. My parents had decided to go for a picnic and packed everything up and prepared to leave. We spent the afternoon and early evening alongside a small creek and enjoyed the warm summer afternoon watching me splash in the shallow water. Tired and dirty we all got into the car to go home, I fell asleep on the way home and I will never know what exactly happened, but the next thing I remembered was waking up in hospital with Siah and Abby sitting in the uncomfortable chairs close to me. Confused and bruised, Abby told me that my parents had not survived the accident and that although my body looked a little beat up, the worst of my injuries had been a broken arm. Being lifetime friends to my mom and dad, Abby held me close while I cried and both of them walked me through the next few days with unwavering support. I came to stay with them during that time, knowing full well that my aging grandmother was unable to care for me. I was morning the loss of my parents and suddenly very aware that I had no other family able to care for me. Jed and Abby came to me soon after that realization had started to cause me further stress and anxiety with the opportunity that would change my life. They were willing to take me in, add me into the mix of their other two daughters, become my family. I realized that this wasn't something that they just decided to do without thought and I felt a small amount of my pain lift away. When I was fifteen they asked me if I'd like to become legally theirs, and with the help of a Judge it became official."

Megan paused again and looked over at her parents. "Does this take away my love for my birth parents? No.. It just completes my story. It gave me a second chance. It kept my out of the Foster Care system, it gave me opportunities that I wouldn't have had otherwise. Was adopting an older child easy? I'm sure my parents could share stories about my teenage years that could raise eyebrows. Yet statistics prove that a child that is placed in a permanent living setting is better equipped to succeed. Love and structure are some of the cornerstones of child development. I take a breath and know that most people who are interested in adopting want the babies. Some people will go without any children then consider adopting or fostering an older child. Older children come with baggage, some of their own and some of their biological parents and the road is sometimes a lot more difficult. Yet there are hundreds of children waiting and praying for someone to help them. As we recognize National Adoption Day, I'd like you to remember that all children need families. You don't have to be the President of the United States to be an adoptive parent, just a person, couple or family that has space enough in their hearts to welcome another into their lives. Just remember the older child when you consider adopting, babies are blessings don't mistake my intentions, but babies become children all to quickly and children remain children in a parents eyes for the rest of their life. Thank You." Megan stepped away from the podium and soon found both her parents hugging her as she sensed them both struggling with unspoken emotion.

"That was well done." Jed whispered as they started back down the stage towards the West Wing.

"Glad I didn't take a look at the speech," Sam admitted as the soon found themselves in the Oval office again.

"I'm glad too.. That was wonderful." C.J breezed in. "I'm so glad we finally agreed to have you share your story with the country." C.J looked at the first family. "I'm sure to some Americans this will be an eye opener."

"Lets hope it's an eye opener that allows some children to gain new families" Megan admitted.

"I agree." Abby smiled.

"Well, lets take a break for a few hours. The three families that are adopting children this afternoon will be here around 1:30pm with the Family Court Judge." Josh shared with the group the rest of the day's agenda and then turned to Megan. "We were planning on going out for a quick bite to eat for lunch, did you want to come with us?"

"I don't…" Megan looked to her parents.

"Go, be young… Your mother will join me for lunch to make sure I eat my vegetables." Jed ushered them all out of the office and Megan followed. The group left through a gate close by the one that she had come in through on Friday. Megan noticed that the same guard was working and gave a small wave and a short laugh as she went with the staffers towards a familiar lunch time haunt.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ready?" Megan asked as she came down the stairs with Riley in tow the next morning. The sun was already starting to climb by the time she had gotten up and collected herself for the run she was about to have with Jackson.

"Yes of course." Jackson nodded.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Megan asked as the two left the White House. They ran down the familiar path that led to the edge of a park, both Megan and Riley running in sinc with each other while Jackson and one other agent followed and led the group. So it was almost to late when a man started to run alongside them.

"Megan did you know that the person that was driving the car that killed your parents was driving while drunk and has never seen an actual day in jail?" The man who obviously was a reporter of some type was unable to complete his question for he lost his balance and soon Megan found herself tangled in feet and a dog leash and tumbling to the ground. Riley was baring his teeth and growling as Megan lay on the ground a moment waiting for the air to return before starting to get up. Strong hands were lifting her to her feet a second later and she was in the midst of f flurry of people.

"Are you alright Megan?" Jackson s voice asked and Megan nodded her head. She was suddenly pushed into a car "We need to get you safe." Megan righted herself again while the car sped away.

"What about Riley?: Megan called out as they left the scene. Jackson looked at Megan.

"You're bleeding." Jackson announced and Megan looked down at the gash I her leg.

"I don't care about that, what about my dog?"

"Someone needs to look at that." Jackson remained focused on Megan's injury."

"I don't care about the stupid scratch… What about Riley!" Megan increased her voice and edged it with her teacher tone making Jackson look at her.

"Riley is being taken back to the White House by one of the other agents on the scene. He is fine." You need to have that gash looked at.. I think we should take you to the hospital."

"I'm fine. My mother or one of the White House Medics can look at it." Megan sighed as she leaned her head against the seat. "I'm not going to the Hospital. This is already going to get some media attention, me showing up at the hospital will just cause more drama."

"Alright, as long as someone takes a look at it…" Jackson was not going to let it go. Megan was ushered into the White House and up into the residence.

"Megan what happened?" Abby asked as she saw her daughter being escorted up the stairs, her knee bleeding.

"I got tackled by the early morning news anchor." Megan sighed as she sat down on a chair in the living room. "He wasn't wearing the right shoes, got caught up with the leash and Riley took him down, only problem was that Riley took me down too." As she shared a young looking medic came into the room with his kit.

"You've got yourself a pretty nice gash in you knee. I don't think it will need stitches." Abby looked closely before letting the Medic in to take his own look.

"Mrs. Bartlett is correct, I will have to clean it out and dress it for you though." The medic shared.

"Megan, Riley has been returned to the residence, he is in your suite." Jackson informed a moment later.

"Thanks." Megan nodded. "I've never been moved that fast in my life." Megan admitted as she looked at her mother.

"The Secret Service doesn't mess around when it comes to safety. Ask your father…" Abby shared dryly, just as she finished another commotion made them all look to the door.

"Megan, I just heard.. Are you alright?" Jed asked

"Well if you consider being tortured for no good reason.." Megan tried to joke as she jumped slightly as the Medic cleaned her injury.

"What the hell happened?" Jed wanted to know.

"Some reporter guy jumped out the bushes and started running with me… He didn't have the right shoes on and he went down for the count…" Megan looked at her parents. "This is probably my own fault, but he said something about my parents being killed by a drunk driver… I don't remember ever talking to you about who killed my mom and dad. I just always thought it was a single car accident. Did you know that the driver was drunk and that is what caused my parent's accident?" Megan asked seriously as she looked to Jed and Abby.

"We haven't thought about that accident in a long time." Abby started.

"We just focused on you during that time…" Jed added. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Sure, being tackled by reporters is occupational hazard for runners, my knees a little soar, but nothing a bit of ice and a hot shower won't cure." Megan shared. "Siah.. Even if you don't remember now, if you can think of anything about that event.. I'd like to know."

"I'll try to remember more details my Owl, but I don't remember much about the other driver."

Megan wasn't good company for the rest of the day. She spent most of it, resting in her room, marking journals and throwing the ball outside for Riley who appeared to be in no different spirits after the exciting morning. The echoes of the reporters questions finally one out and she found her way to her father's office.

"Hello Mrs. Landingham… Is my father busy?"

"Well hello dear.." Mrs. Landingham greeted and smiled. "He's never too busy to visit with his girls."

"Do you still help plan my father's life?" Megan asked again.

"Well I do get the ear of enough people." Mrs. Landingham nodded with a smile.

"Could you see if you could make a time for my father to come and visit my school. He's been promising a visit for two years and has yet to make it." Megan lamented.

"I will see what I can do." Mrs. Landingham smiled and opened her cookie jar. "Have a cookie before you go and face the dragon in there." With a cookie in hand, Megan went through the door to find her father and a young looking intern sitting together in the uncomfortable chairs on the one side of his desk. The young man tried to look engaged in the lecture that he was receiving but Megan could tell he was about to tune completely out. When Megan came in she cleared her throat.

"Well what a surprise!" Jed greeted with a smile as he stood and the intern scrambled to keep up.

"I thought I'd come and visit." Megan started.

"Perfect timing, I was just diminishing my story about the ADANSONIA DIGITATA or in English Baobab tree and their history related to African economic development. Shane here is in his first month of interning here at that White House."

"Sean Mr. President." The intern corrected politely.

"Sean?" Jed paused. "Oh, yes Sean.."

"You were boring him." Megan noted.

"I wasn't boring him.. Was I Sha…Sean?" Jed asked.

"Oh no Sir, I wasn't board at all." Sean nodded.

"Lying to the President of the United States can get you put in jail." Megan shared seriously and Sean looked startled. Leo came into the room from behind and cleared his throat, he directed the intern out of the room, the young man nodded and left quickly.

"That is a visit he will never forget." Jed laughed as he hugged his daughter. "I love your wit!"

"Well I'm not so sure he would have told you the truth, but you can prattle on and on, you don't even realize that you do it." Megan shared.

"Oh he knows he's doing it." Leo interrupted dryly. Leo walked over and paused in front of them. "Megan, I think you might want to come and sit down."

"Why?" Megan asked although she already knew the answer."

"Jed asked if I could take a look into your parents accident." Leo handed a few papers to Megan.

"So, was the reporter right?"

"Unfortunately yes, the driver of the car that hit your car that afternoon, the driver was drinking while under the influence." Leo shared and Megan sat down on the couch in the middle of the office like Leo had suggested earlier. Jed sat down beside her.

"The other thing the reporter said that he hadn't spent anytime in jail.. Was that also correct?"

"No, the man hasn't seen any jail time for his actions."

"He killed my parents Leo! Heck he could have killed me too!" Megan exclaimed.

"I know Meg, but according to the reports Leo found, the man was also seriously injured and as a result there was a mix up as well as a delay in any further investigations regarding the accident." Jed shared.

"Well obviously something has been dug up about him, or I wouldn't have been tackled on the sidewalk… What's happened since then?"

"The man was drinking prior to getting into his car at a local bar, he got into his car came around the curve in the road to quickly and both cars ended up wrapped around trees. The man was rushed to the hospital where he was treated for spinal injuries as well as head trauma. The police were unable to ask him any questions because of his injuries…" Leo sat down across from them. "I'm not sure what happened.."

"Was he charged with anything." Megan asked again unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"From the reports… It doesn't look like it." Leo handed Megan the paper he held in his hands. Megan was quite for some time while she read the report to herself.

"What does the report mean that he will be reminded of his actions for the rest of his as a result of his injuries?" Megan asked out loud.

"I have someone looking into that." Leo admitted. "I just haven't heard anything back yet."

"I wonder if he knows that I'm still alive. I've never heard anything of him in almost fifteen years." Megan looked at her father. "Have you or Abby?" A knock on the door between Leo's office and the Oval office made all three look up.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I have a feeling that if this man will know soon. According to reports I'm getting the incident between Megan and the reporter this morning is breaking now. The information about the accident is also going to make the news." C.J handed Leo and then the President the reports. Megan looked pale.

"I'm sorry." Megan whispered after a few moments of thought.

"Why are you sorry?" C.J asked as she looked over at the young woman, a far cry from the confident and well spoken person from the day before.

"This is going to stir up a lot of things.. Siah's choices are going to be questioned and people are going to have a lot to say about why things fell through the cracks like this." Megan started.

"You were already adopted before the President was elected Governor."

"Well, why don't we just wait for a bit, see what happens by this evening. Maybe this will just blow over." Jed suggested.

"Nothing just blows over with things that deal with the President of the United States." Megan being the bravest of the people in the room responded wisely but with a truth that couldn't be ignored.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't long before the group of seniors staffers had gathered in the Oval Office. Megan wasn't sure if she wanted to be there as she listened to the chatter and game planning they did. Finally Megan took a moment while they were all preoccupied with each other to slip out the doorway at the back of the office and out into the fresh air of the rose garden. She wasn't actually dressed for the cooler evening, but the air felt good and it wasn't long before she recognized Jackson standing a short distance away from her.

"You can come closer if you want." Megan sighed as she watched her agent come towards her. "I somehow have these type of messes follow me around."

"You had no control over the reporter this morning." Jackson assured as stood beside her. "If anything I was more responsible. I should have changed the route some more. I thought the park wouldn't be that full this morning. I was wrong."

"That's the least of the issues related to this possible disasters Jackson," Megan turned and noted that there was small bench behind them and sat down, wrapping the sweater around her some more. "I've always been the other daughter, the one with the history… I've spent most of my life with the Bartlett's just trying to keep my nose clean, not make any waves or cause any problems. That's why I don't visit very often and I work in such a small town away from D.C. I just want to live my life without any more drama, and then after I'm asked to help out Siah for the first time and look what happens." Megan ran a hand through her hair and looked at the young agent. "I'm better to stay in the shadows, knowing that Siah and Abby love me unconditionally is enough, I'm not one for this crazy political life. I'm just a simple school teacher, I'm not interested in all the opportunities that could be afforded me by Siah being President if I wanted them, I'm not interested in wearing designer clothes, or jet setting all over the country to take part in red carpet events. I just want a family to love me and someplace safe to land when I need to take refuge from the world." Megan felt her eyes well with tears as she shared this, she paused and cleared her throat and looked out onto the winter garden.

"That's what I want to continue to give you too." Megan looked up startled and saw Jed standing just outside the door.

"Oh, I thought you'd be busy with this situation, I didn't think you'd notice that I was gone." Megan admitted.

"I notice when my children are missing." Jed shared and walked over to Megan. "Abby and I have never felt that you were the "other" daughter. You have been considered 'our' daughter ever since you came to live with us. There never has been any expectation that you be the perfect daughter, you just had to be Megan." Jed came and sat down beside his daughter. "I know that you have no interest in being in the limelight and actually I love that about you, and the media has been very respectful of that while I've been in office. What happened this morning was dramatic, but bound to happen as people started to figure out things with our past. Unfortunately being President you have very little privacy. I've made it quite clear that my daughters and grandchildren need to be left alone, but because your adoption is public information for anyone to find out it was to come to the surface. That was part of the reason I asked you to share your story your way on your terms." Jed sighed. "I honestly didn't know the history behind the car accident, perhaps I should have been made more aware, but you were the primary focus at the time and I was focused on you not the issues surrounding the accident."

"Thanks for saying those things, I guess I needed to hear them again." Megan leaned into her father.

"The team will be looking into the accident, and trying to stop the possible media storm that could come from it" Jed held his daughter for a minute. "We'll weather this storm together."

"I love you." Megan sighed as she let her father hold her.

"I love you too my child, I love you too."

Megan was startled from her sleep by movement in the hallway. Riley whimpered as Megan got out of bed and went into the hallway. Her father was standing in the hall, her mother close behind him while Josh who looked like he hadn't slept enough talked quietly with them.

"What's going on?" Megan asked as she looked at her watch, it was only 5:30am.

"Come, let sit down in the den." Jed shared as the family walked down the hall to the small room.

"We've found the man who was driving the car that killed your parents." Josh looked at Megan.

"And?" Megan encouraged.

"He's in a Long Term Care facility. He has been there since he recovered enough to be discharged from the hospital after the accident." Josh paused.

"Apparently he had serious brain trauma and has not been able to regain much of his past life." Abby shared. "He's considered completely incapacitated, he needs help with all his Activities of Daily Living, the doctors are unsure what he understands as he in non verbal. That was why the D.A never pressed any charges and your accident has seen a court case."

"That makes sense then." Megan nodded with a sigh. "I had already forgiven him so many years ago thinking that he was dead. I feel sorry for him that he has had live his life like that, but the forgiveness hadn't really been taken away." Megan looked at Josh.

"Thank you for staying up all night looking into this. Knowing the entire story helps a bit, but I've moved with my life and after our talk last night Siah, I'm okay with how things have turned out. I just hope that the public is satisfied with the answers and will leave the man alone."

"You have always been full of surprises growing up Megan, I shouldn't be surprised with how you just took all the information." Abby smiled as Jed put out his hand and Megan took it.

"Let C.J know that she can make that announcement today sharing that the man should be left alone, and maybe we can look into meeting with MAAD or some other group that advocates for reducing drinking and driving education." Jed suggested.

"I can do that." Josh nodded and left the family. With the three of them sitting quietly in the room, Jed clapped his hand.

"Since we're up, maybe we convince the kitchen to make us some waffles or something for breakfast."

"Sounds good." Megan smiled and Abby looked at the two of them and realized that she was outnumbered and nodded her head.

"Agreed." Abby nodded and the three of them went in search of their early family breakfast.


End file.
